The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP third generation partnership project
ARQ automatic repeat request
BS base station
BSC base station controller
BW bandwidth
CDMA code division multiple access
CRS common reference signal
CSI channel state information
DL downlink
DMRS demodulation reference signal
ePDCCH enhanced physical downlink control channel
EDGE enhanced data rates for GSM (global) evolution
E-UTRA evolved universal terrestrial radio access
eNB or eNodeB evolved node B/base station in an E-UTRAN system
FDM frequency division multiplexing
FH frequency hopping
GSM global system for mobile communication
GPRS general packetradio services
E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)
LTE long term evolution
LTE-A long term evolution advanced
PCC primary component carrier
PCFICH physical control format indicator channel
PDCCH physical downlink control channel
RE resource element
PHICH physical hybrid ARQ indicator channel
PSS primary synchronization signal
RB resource block
RS reference symbol
SCC secondary component carrier
SSS secondary synchronization signal
TS time slot
PRB physical resource block
UE user equipment (e.g. mobile terminal)
UL uplink
UMTS universal mobile telecommunications system
UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
The amount of wireless data may increase about 100 times in 5 years. Even now smart phones are facing lack of capacity in the networks. Therefore extending existing carriers and/or allocating resources to support the increasing volume of wireless communications are needed.